A Big Bowl Of NeopoloJaune
by Machina Super Monstrum
Summary: A chance mistake or a chance meeting, that remains to be seen. Jaune and Neo sickeningly sweet fluff for those NeoxJaune fans out there.
1. Divers and Bakers

***A/N: This is a bit of a fluff piece that's been rattling around in my head alongside Dust to dust and I really wanted to get it down in words. This shouldn't slow down my turning out chapters of Dtd but is more to let me purify the tragedy by putting the excess fluff in here.***

Jaune wandered the piers of Vale's port, bereft of his gear and in only well-worn jeans and a thick black T-shirt, pondering a common thought for him these days, 'Why am I still single?'

He tapped his chin as he went over it again and again, 'I've put on the confidence and used the pick-up lines like dad said, I've got the muscles and leanness like my sisters said, and I keep clean and polite like mom said….why is none of it working?" His face curls in thought as he stares up at the sky, not paying attention to his surroundings. A shiver works up his spine in the chill morning sea air. "Maybe it's some combination of them? Maybe I nee-" His train of thought is broken as he bumps into something or someone and stumbles back, his eyes cast down to who or what he bumped into.

Knocked on her bum and a little rattled is a tiny, dual hue haired girl. Skittering away from her towards the edge of the wooden pier is her pink parasol, rolling for just a moment before falling off into the water with a small 'blip'. As the small woman regains her senses, her face changes from confusion to wide eyed horror as what just occurred sinks in.

Jaune's own eyes widen at the implication before he swears loudly, "Shit….I've got it!" and runs to the edge diving gracefully into the frigid water. The water is blurry with foam and sediment making it difficult to see where the parasol landed but Jaune is a man determined to right a mistake. With a few powerful strokes, his hand touches the silt covered bottom, shuffling blindly along the floor, grasping for the parasol and finding little but more sand.

The blonde knight feels his lungs beginning to burn as his exertions are exhausting the air in his lungs. His frustration from the dim water is not helping as he burbles exasperated, only making his chest burn more and his movements pick up frantically, until, at the limits of his body, his hand nudges something smooth and long which he clutches with a desperate strength before flipping and kicking skyward.

Above the water on the pier still, the small girl peers over the edge of the wood, still trying to comprehend what just happened:  
>1. Bumped into cute boy.<p>

2. Dropped weapon.

3. Weapon fell into water.

4. Cute boy dives in after it.

But the cute boy still hasn't come back up after a few minutes, and that's a bit worrying.

The water bubbles a bit before emerging from the water like Excalibur, her precious parasol, followed closely by the blonde head of the boy, gasping for air.

He coughs as he treads water, the parasol still held overhead. "S-sorry about that." Finally above the water, his whole body shivers as he makes his way to an aged ladder and flops onto the wooden deck, taking deep gulps of air.

The small girl sidles up next to him, a thin blush coming to her porcelain skin as she notices the lean and toned body that the thin black shirt is now clinging so closely to. Jaune makes eye contact with her and holds up the parasol, "H-here you a-are ma'am" His whole body shakes violently as his teeth loudly chatter.

The girl's eyes blink to a milky white as she truly sees his state. Her brow furls in worry and she reaches down to pull him to his feet and pointing to a nearby hole in the wall building, squeezed between two larger shops, to which the chilled knight can only shakily nod and move alongside her.

As the pair enters the door with a chime, the first thing to assault their senses is the pleasant scent of cinnamon and bread, followed closely by the warmth of a fireplace set into the wall. An elderly sheep faunus woman is the only occupant of the small café like room, seated in a faded red rocking chair by the fire, reading from a novel by the flickering light.

The chime of the door makes her ears twitch and she turns to greet her customers, her soft smile growing wider as she sees who it is. "Oh, Neo, so good to see y- oh my!" Her eyes widen behind the thin frames of her glasses as she notices Jaune, wet, shivering, and leaning against the door frame. "Please, come in, get by the fire and warm up, I'll get you some tea. My goodness, what happened?" Neo holds up her parasol, also dripping slightly and the woman nods as Jaune sloshes towards the fire. "I see. Get him warmed up dear, I'll bring you both some tea." Neo smiles back at her as the elderly faunus moves into her kitchen behind a small display counter, before joining the soaked blonde boy still shivering by the fire.

Jaune, foregoing a chair due to his wetness, is seated in front of the low fire with his hands held out to the toasty glow. He tries to speak but his teeth chatter too loudly. Neo takes her own seat in one of the worn chairs, its red cushioning contrasting with her pale skin.

The elderly faunus returns in short order, holding two cups of steaming liquid, the light scent of jasmine floating with curling steam. Passing one to each of them, she takes her seat back, rocking lightly. "Come now boy, you can't warm up in all those soggy clothes; you need to take off your shirt and hang it."

Jaune's cheeks burst into a deeper red blush, "N-no, I c-couldn't do t-that!"

The elder arches a brow, "Now boy, are you going to do this yourself or am I going to have to undress you like I do my grandson?"

He looks down before reaching for the hem of the shirt and pulling it overhead, the sheep woman taking it and carefully folding it over the grate on the fireplace while Jaune clutches his chest, trying to make the blush go down.

Neo's face might as well be a tomato at this point, her eyes trailing up and down the lean curves of Jaune's frame.

There is a small hush over the three, broken only by the crackling of the flames and the tiny squeaking of the aged rocking chair. The elderly woman is the first to break the tension, "Neo, I hate to bother again but do you happen to have some more Red to spare? The flame is dying again and money is tight still."

The petite girl breaks from her reverie, a sad smile spreading across her face as she nods and pulls a vial from a hip pouch, filled with a small pile of red Dust. Taking a few grains and tossing them onto the fire, it roars for a moment before burning brighter and lighting the entire café in its warm glow. She hands the vial to the older sheep after resealing it along with a small box. "Thank you so much, you are a life saver my dear." Rising from her seat she goes once again into her kitchen and the sounds of impassioned cooking ring through.

Jaune's shivering has died down in the heat of the new fire and he finally turns to the Neo, able to speak clearly, "She seems very nice."

A soft smile crosses her lips as she nods, gazing at the kitchen, the clanging of bowls ringing out as the fresh scent of batter mingles in the air. "Sorry about bumping into you back there….and knocking your parasol into the water…and getting you wet." He drops his gaze to the floor, "I…I'm Jaune by the way." His bravado and lines lost to the cold and circumstance.

She pulls out her Scroll and types something very quickly, turning it around for him to see the screen. 'Pleasure to meet you Jaune, I'm Neo.'

He looks at the screen, reading the message before looking up at her, "Are you ok Neo?"

Again she types. 'My voice is….special.'

"Oh, okay…Are you like a singer or something and you just need to rest your voice a lot?"

'No.'

"Oh…um…sorry about all that out on the pier, had a lot on my mind and wasn't paying attention." He unfolds his arms, leaning back and letting the warmth roll over him, all the while exposing his muscular frame and making Neopolitan become a bit more strawberry.

'It's ok, accidents happen.'

"I know, wow this is a little weird, feels a little like a one sided conversation, but, well, is there anyway I could make it up to you a bit? Get some coffee, buy breakfast, help you with your shopping, anything like that? I mean, I've got the whole day free and my mom always said that strangers were friends you hadn't made yet."

Neo giggles a little at his last comment, her laughter flowing from her like a soft breeze across a tinkling crystal wind chime, her smile only growing more.

'With a offer like that, how could I not? I promise I won't make you pay for *everything*.'

"G-great" His voice cracking a little. "When did you plan on leaving here?"

'Maybe another half hour. I usually come here to visit Suzette and have breakfast; she's a talented baker who's fallen on some hard times, especially since she's a faunus.'

As if on cue, the kind sheep woman, a wide grin on her face, emerges from the back kitchen, adorned with a worn but still bright, red apron, covered in splotches of flour and holding a tray of thin biscuits with a jar of jam. "I'm sorry I couldn't have something big, made from scratch fresh for you Neo, but I did whip up some biscuit toast with some strawberry jam for you and your friend." Neo's face brightening and her mouth opening a little as she stares at the tray. "Did either of you need any more tea maybe?"

Both shake their heads, Neo's eyes never leaving the tray, especially as Ms. Suzette sets it down on a small table. "Eat up you two." She says with a wink as she practically skips back to the kitchen.

Jaune nods and looks to the petite girl beside him, "She seems so much more cheerful, she must really love her work."

Neo looks up sheepishly from the tray, having already devoured several of the biscuits, a smattering of jam on her cheek. She nods as she takes a frilled handkerchief from the open top of her shirt and dabs away the jam while typing on her scroll.

'Very much so, it's what she's done for the last 2 decades, oh the stories she can tell….' Her crystalline giggle rings again as a memory comes to her.

"Well then, it's quite heartwarming to see that sort of dedication and joy to your work." He makes biscuit and jam as he speaks. "I hope I can still hold that love for my job in 2 decades." Taking a bite, his eyes widen as he chews slowly. "Thish ish great!" and then covers his mouth after speaking with it full and taking a big swallow before continuing, "Wow, I guess homemade really does make a difference."

Neo nods and they enjoy their simple but delicious meal together in quiet, with only the crackling fire to break it.

With the meal polished off and the teas now just cool, loose leaves as well as Jaune's clothing being dry for the most part, the two clean up their mess, stacking their dishes on the tray and setting it on the counter.

"Is it alright to just leave it like that?"

Neo nods, 'Yes, Suzette trusts me to keep everything cleaned up.'

"Alright then." He turns to the kitchen and hollers out, "Thank you for a lovely meal Ms. Suzette!"

"Come back anytime!"

He looks at Neo with a smirk, "I definitely think I will." And extending an arm for her to take, "Shall we begin the day madam?"

Taking it, she types out, 'Of course good sir. Let us be off."

And out into the dim warmth of the rising sun over Vale, the two proceed into whatever this day has in store for them….

***A/N: A slow start for sure but huzzah for a new story right? I hope this was enjoyable and at least of a few of you with follow on this journey. I plan to continue updating one story or another at least once a week if my schedule holds. I am also looking for a Beta to help with the grammatical mistakes that I'm sure are rampant. PM me if anyone's willing and interested in volunteering. May the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly readers.***


	2. Clothing Store Cutie

***A/N: Surprise my lovelies; I bring you a holiday gift of a second update in one week. I thank each and every one of you for your support in this endeavor, but darn you all at the same time. Because of all of you fans, I lost a bet with The Loneliest of All, but it was all in good fun so I still appreciate you all. Especially my new Beta Hufflepufficus, who so graciously volunteered his time to this story. Onward to fluff then everybody!***

The day it seems has much in store for them as the first thing to assault their senses as they leave the quiet bakery is the dull roar of a growing gaggle of teenagers, the majority of them various species of Faunus, with a familiar face or two sprinkled amidst the crowd.

Neo's jaw drops and she looks at Jaune confused, "I maaaay have sent out a message on the school forum about this place and how delicious it was. As good as the food is at Beacon, a lot of students crave outside food, especially if it has a comfortable atmosphere." She closes her mouth and arches a brow.

Jaune shifts a little and hunches in awkwardness, "The fact that I also said she was a Faunus on hard times probably helped as well…"

The ice cream haired girl's face softens with a smile before bringing Jaune into a surprisingly strong hug, her head level with his sternum. Jaune is shocked for a moment before shakily returning the hug.

When she finally let's go, she types on her scroll, 'Thank you so much Jaune, you have no idea what this will mean to Suzette.'

"I can't say how many of them will be regular customers though…."

'That doesn't matter, she'll get to bake for many new people and I'll get to see her happy…and that's enough.'

He nods, a smile to mirror hers spreading across his face, "Alright, glad I could help."

She tugs his arm, moving the two out from in front of the doorway and Neo makes a grand gesture, ushering the small crowd forward with Jaune hollering in, "You've got customers Suzette!" before the two, smiles on their faces and warmth in their hearts, leave the small shop's area, with a loud bleat of surprise their signal that Suzette had seen the new crowd.

* * *

><p>The walk from the bakery and away from the seaside venues was one done in a quiet but comfortable and thought filled silence. Jaune, wad reveling in the joy he was able to bring to another, and Neo in her opinion of this blonde boy she had happened to bump into.<p>

Entering the city proper, the lapping of waves ebbs and finally ceases, only to be replaced by the din of city waking up and coming alive. Shops open, street performers set up to ply their trade, and restaurants cook for the breakfast crowd sure to come on this day.

Jaune is the first to break the silence between the two, "So…where are we going?"

Neo's crystalline giggle rings out once again as she pulls out her scroll, 'Call it cliché but my first stop is a lovely clothing store a few blocks away. It'll be nice to have the opinion of someone who doesn't work there.'

Jaune's shoulder's slump with a sigh, the smile never leaving his face, "Well, I've got 7 sisters, so I'm pretty used to being dragged along like this." He shrugs, "Maybe it'll be more fun with a cute girl that's not one of my sisters," He says with a chuckle as Neo's cheeks catch a hint of blush.

'Oh stop, you're bringing a blush to this fair maiden's cheeks. How ungentlemanly of you.'

He smiles and walks in front of her, spinning to walk backwards, "Well then madam, I do so sincerely apologize for my transgressions and hope you will forgive me." As he holds a hand forward with a slight bow. "On my honor as a knight, I pledge to you fully, my service today. My arm is yours and my thoughts are open to you my lady."

Neo arches a brow, a half smirk widening into a full teeth smile as she delicately places her hand in his and holds her scroll forward with the words, 'I accept dear knight,' across its screen.

His body glows with a pale white corona, silhouetting him in the manner of a suit of full plate, and he rights himself, taking her side with a broad smile and a chuckle, to which she quickly joins in, her giggle tinkling along.

She takes a deep breath after the two calm down and points across the street to a large windowed shop, 'Urban Girl: Combat Comfort'

"Oh, you're a Huntress? I don't recognize you from school….guess that means you're a bit older than me huh?"

She nods with a wry smirk, 'I'm 23 Jaune, just because I'm short doesn't mean I have to be a teenager. Now come on my knight, onward to clothing filled adventure.' She grabs his wrist and drags him across the street behind her and into the store.

The blonde knight takes a quick look around as he's pulled behind the diminutive woman, surprised both at the variety and the relatively subdued designs. These outfits, while colorful, are far less extravagant than the clothing shopping of his youth.

Neo stops with Jaune still in tow, in the center of the store, 'From here we can pick a section to start at. I'm thinking we start at the tops. I like this outfit but it's the only combat gear I have, so I think another one or two would be good. Thoughts?'

Jaune nods for a moment, "I think picking a bottom would be a better place to start, we can build the outfit from the ground up."

She smiles, 'Ok then mister master dresser. How about we have a little game of it? We both build an outfit for me and then we can get a unbiased party to judge them.'

"Ok, I like challenge, what are the stakes?"

She grins wider, showing her pearly teeth, "I win, you pay for both outfits. You win, hmmm, what do you want?'

Jaune taps his chin, thinking carefully, 'Don't screw this up. Ok, dinner would be presumptuous but coffee would be too little, asking her for a date in future is sure to get shot down. Hmmm…I've got it' "How about you buy lunch?"

Neo nods with her little smirk, holding out her hand to shake on it. Jaune takes the outstretched hand feeling her firm grip and shakes once, sealing the deal.

"1 hours' time, we meet up at the dressing rooms and I'll find an impartial judge while you change, and if something is in the wrong size, I get a chance to go grab the right one, agreed?" A nod and she's off, practically skipping to the tops section. "Fun, her energy reminds me of Ruby." Jaune strolls to the large selection of bottoms, "Oh, I should definitely introduce those two, I'm sure they'd be interesting to watch together."

* * *

><p>He starts pawing through the racks, visualizing a few on Neo and then blushing wildly at the thought of her gentle curves. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, trying to center himself, 'Calm down Jaune, focus, just gotta do it like I do with the others. You don't want to have to buy both outfits.' He lets out the breath. "Ok. I've got this. No problem."<p>

After looking at and discarding several skirts and shorts, he's left with 40 minutes and a pair of pants with a belt to go with it. He pokes his head up, trying to spot the petite woman, but her size makes her somewhat invisible in the tall racks.

He glances all around, trying to spot her so she doesn't see his picks so far. No sign of her so on to the tops, picking through them and doing his best to cool the blush that is still making its way to his cheeks.

30 minutes later, after much deliberation, he has made a selection he's happy with for tops and bottoms and even a pair of boots. Jaune browses the small jewelry section, looking for the perfect piece to top it all off. His eyes settle on a thin gold chained choker with a little bowl of ice cream for its pendant. He grabs it and grins widely, "Perfect, and 5 minutes left to go. Damn I'm good." With a confident gait, he saunters to the dressing room and takes a seat on the small bench, waiting out the clock.

* * *

><p>At the same time, the petite woman skipped to the tops, a few of them catching her eye for a brief moment but nothing really keeping her attention until, on a mannequin against the wall, there is a definite piece to go in her outfit, a blouse to go with it and she's already done with the tops in only 15 minutes.<p>

She giggles lightly and with a little concentration, she triggers her semblance and quietly moves across the store and behind the oblivious young blonde, peering around him at what he's already chosen for her. Her smirk only grows as she watches him stare at several pairs of pants, occasionally putting one back.

She holds back a giggle and slips away, looking for her own choice of bottom. A few look good, but impractical for what she does in combat, settling on her choices after about 30 minutes and grabbing a pair of boots and comfortable undergarments to match in 10. In those last 5 minutes, she goes and talks to a store worker, explaining that both outfits will be bought but they need an impartial judge to pick out which one looked better on her.

After explaining, she sidles up to the dressing room, Jaune sitting on the uncomfortable looking bench, waiting. She sticks out her tongue a little and creeps up on him, covering his eyes quickly, to which Jaune just squeals and jumps a little shouting, "What? Who? Neo is that you?" She giggles and he relaxes at the tinkling sound. "Damn, scared me there Neo. You ready to lose in a fabulous way?"

She flips over him, her weight feeling like nothing on his shoulders and she simply walks into the dressing room with a shake of her head and a grin on her face.

The worker arrives just as Jaune is about to get her, "Hello sir, I'm here to help judge your competition with your girlfriend."

Jaune's face lights up red, "N-no…S-she's not my girlfriend. J-just a friend."

The worker arches a brow but nods nonetheless. "Ok, if you say so."

The dressing room door opens and out steps Neo, clad in some black knee high boots with white leggings covered at the top by a short chocolate skirt, a thin blouse of the same color underneath a half jacket like her old one but a light pink to match her hair and trimmed in a creamy white and her normal necklaces still around her neck.

She twirls in place, arms outstretched. The worker hums and looks her up and down while Jaune blushes wildly.

The worker nods, "Now try on the other one."

Neo grabs the bundle of clothing and strolls back into the changing room and as the door clicks shut, the worker turns to Jaune, "Sir…I can't help but notice that you didn't have any underwear or bras in your outfit."

His already severe blush just deepens ever more, "N-no…I…I couldn't pick that for someone else. It shouldn't really matter anyway right...Right?!"

She only smiles and chuckles a little as the door open again and out comes Neo clad in Jaune's outfit, brown combat boots, slightly lighter pants, a white belt, a form fitting pink shirt with an open brown half jacket trimmed in pink and no tail, and the single ice cream choker but clearly without a bra on!

Jaune's face could not get any more red without heavy paint application as his eyes uncontrollably get drawn to the two small bumps on the tight pink shirt. Neo is giggling rather cutely as even the worker has a coy smile on her face. "Well, I think the gentleman's outfit definitely looks better on you ma'am. I believe he is the winner." She slowly claps for him, "Congratulations sir. Please check out when you're ready.

Neo twirls and walks back into the dressing room to change back into her normal outfit as Jaune simply drops into the chair, slack jawed and wide eyed, his mind blank from shock.

* * *

><p>Jaune's mind still has not restarted as Neo drags him to the front to pay for the two outfits, getting a sly look from the cashier. His brain only restarts when they get outside into the more bracing cold air.<p>

"W-what? Why d-I just-huh?"

Neo looks at him innocently, her head cocked to the side.

"U-umm…nothing. W-what's next?"

Her innocent look drops and a more ecstatic grin takes its place and she claps her hands together. 'Dust and mod shopping!'

"Oh…ok, that sounds fun…. and safe….."

She giggles, but it's definitely a bit darker.

***A/N: Another slow chapter I imagine but at least it means that the story will be long eh? I have a super special surprise if we can hit 50 followers by the end of the day. May the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly readers.***


	3. Dusty Dining

***A/N: I apologize for the delay my lovelies. Unfortunately the goal I'd had for Christmas Day was not met, but fortunately for you all, due to this delay, I will be posting my super special surprise sometime soon I hope. Once again, my deepest thanks to my beta Hufflepufficus for his time, support and correction efforts. **

**Thanks to each of you who has stuck with me through this delay, 2 jobs, hospitalized wife and the new year have left me with far less time to write but she's doing well and work's stabilizing so, I hope to get back to my old schedule. I digress though, onward to fluff my dear readers!***

A more mischievous grin spreads across the petite woman's face as she grabs the knight, dragging him behind her, a flounce in her step and a sway to her hips.

"N-Neo? What are you smiling like that for? I don't think I the implications of it!"

She turns, her almost predatory smile only growing wider. She winks and twists back, breaking into a jog with him in her grasp. Jaune's blush only grows more before he stumbles a little and accepts his fate, whatever it may be.

The small woman pulls him through the streets, giggling each time she takes a sharp turn into some back alley or shortcut way, finally coming to a small, hole in the wall shop, 'Dust in the Wind.' "A favorite or another friend's shop?"

Finally, she lets go of his hand, grabbing for her Scroll, 'Yeah, kinda. Mr. Corlus is a nice guy I met a few years back, when he was just trying to start up this shop. I wanted to help so I lent him enough to get himself situated. He's done ok for himself over the years and has been able to pay me back, and his business has exploded lately.' Jaune arches a brow questioningly. 'While all these other shops are having their Dust stolen, his has thankfully been left alone.' Her smile gleams with joy, its predatory aspect lost in her remembrance. 'He lets me have a little bit of Dust free each month too. Its how I make sure Suzette is able to keep her shop going.'

Jaune's face has spread in his own smile as she recounts her generous deeds. "Seems you're quite the giving woman Neo." Her head drops a little as she blushes softly.

'I like to help, especially Faunus. They've had a hard enough time already.'

The boy nods in thought, "I see. I've heard much of the hardships they've had. It is heartwarming that there are people like you out there trying to help out in any way." He motions to the door, "Shall we enter then madam?"

She giggles lightly as the duo open the clear glass door, a tiny bell tinkling to signal their entrance. Jaune stops in the entrance, looking around at all the Dust and accessories as Neo makes her way to the counter. A wiry, thin framed man with curled ram horns and thick glasses turns at the sound of the bell. "Ah, welcome to Dust in th-oh, Neo my dear, you're back." He adjusts his glasses as his eyes scan up and down Jaune, "And you've brought a friend….a boy I see." He looks back to the lightly blushing girl, a questioning smile on his face. "My dear, have you finally found yourself a boyfriend?"

Her blush lights up as she taps on her scroll, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Jaune is still busy looking around. The shop owner laughs as he reads her hasty message, a loud laugh that attracts the attention of the blonde knight.

He perks up at the laugh, and he not so subtly sneaks over behind a display case, only going unnoticed due to Neo's covered face, bright red peeking through her fingers.

Jaune watches the exchange from his not quite a hiding spot, curious as to what could get the elder Huntress so flustered.

"Neo my dear, I'm certain the boy has at least some interest in you. A woman as beautiful as you shouldn't doubt that." Rather than typing on her scroll, her mouth opens to take in a deep breath, held for only a moment before she breathes it out slowly, an icy tinkling accompanying it. When she runs out of breathe, she closes her mouth again, the same worried look on her face.

"That's true, but that can only be found out with time. Stay around him, see if you can coax a second date of him, shouldn't be too hard right? He's listening right now after all."

Neo's eyes widen and she slowly turns her head to follow Mr. Corlus' gaze. Jaune 'eeps' and ducks farther behind the display case. The petite woman stands mortified and her face bright like a cherry atop her ice cream coloured outfit and Jaune attempts, unsuccessfully to stealth crawl away back to the front of the shop.

The old goat laughs again and pulls a few bright, pulsating vials from beneath his counter. "Take these Neo, I'm sure your 'friend' will be rather impressed with your abilities after the range if you use these." Another laugh and he holds his stomach, coughing lightly from exertion.

She takes them without looking, her eyes still tracking the tall blonde as he shuffles towards his original spot. He stands up, looking towards the front of the shop, and 'oohs' and 'aahs' loudly over something there before turning around, "O-oh…everything good to go?" He directs his attention to the goat Faunus, "L-lovely shop Mr. Corlus. You're selection is really large, especially considering all of the break ins."

His smile doesn't falter, "Guess they just don't notice a little hole in the wall shop like mine as a possible target."

"Guess so….N-neo? D-did you get what you need?"

She slowly nods her head, her eyes still a bit wide. Shaking it off, she turns back to the old goat with an unsteady smile and wraps her arms around his wiry frame, that same icy wind sound emanating for just a moment.

"You're quite welcome my dear. Let me know how it all goes ok?" A small nod against his chest before the tiny woman pulls away.

She turns to Jaune, her normal coy smile back in place, but a little uncertainty in her eyes. 'Shall we Jaune? How about lunch?'

"That sounds lovely."

Her smile gets a bit stronger as she grabs his wrist and drags him out of the store, Mr. Corlus waving behind them, "Have fun you two!"

As she trots through the streets to her next destination, Jaune decides to say something, "Neo? About before…." She looks back over her shoulder, somehow not hitting anything while she looks at him. Her eyes are so bright with joy, Jaune loses his nerve,"Mr. Corlus seemed nice enough, though if the next place we're going to is also a friend of yours, I'll start to think you're just trying to show off." A nervous chuckle as he rubs the back of his head.

Her beautiful giggle crosses her lips once again as she shakes her head no and keeps tugging him along, turning a few corners and bringing them closer to the main streets, but always skirting.

"Can I know where we're going?"

Another shake no.

"Oh…."

Another giggle and she lets go of his hand in front of a very tall apartment complex looking building. A long fire escapes ladder scales the wall. She points at it, then up, her smile growing wider before she winks and in a blink, she's gone, leaving Jaune standing there alone and dumbfounded.

He stares at the ladder, "This isn't ominous is it? Naaah" Hand over hand he pulls himself up the long climb…3….4….5…6….7….8 stories up, he heaves over the lip, panting. "Wow…that seemed a lot shorter on the ground.

After regaining his senses, he looks around the smooth concrete roof and a few feet away is a large blanket with quite a large spread of delicious looking foods. Neo herself is sitting on the blanket setting out two plates and pouring a red liquid into simple glasses.

"I'm not even going to question how you set all this up so fast….but I guess this counts as paying for lunch eh?" He smiles and pulls himself over to the blanket, lying on his back, staring at the crystal blue sky as a few puffy clouds drift by.

Suddenly, the pale visage of Neo crosses his vision, a smile on her face as she waves a plate over his head. He takes it gratefully, heaving up into a sitting position, she making her own plate.

The plate is laden with heavy foods, mashed potatoes with gravy, cauliflower with cheese, and a hefty portion of chicken. "Wow…di….wow…" For once Jaune has some tact and forgoes the stereotypical question. "Thank you very much Neo. This is looks great!" He takes a sip of the red liquid, a berry juice medley, and the silent girl nods and motions for him to eat.

Jaune digs in with gusto borne of an eventful day as Neo eats just as ravenously. Between the two, they demolish both the meal and the dessert of cherry pie with a healthy scoop of Neapolitan ice cream on top. It is a comfortable silence, with shared glances and blushes cast back and forth, the sun drifting into the center of the sky and beginning its slow drifting downward arc.

The blonde knight plops back after all the food is eaten and the cleanup done, rubbing his full stomach. "I'm not doubting you on food things ever again!"

Her icy giggle drifts past his ears before once again something crosses his sky view, this time its her Scroll though. 'Ready to work it all off at the practice range then?'

Jaune's face falls comically as once again his mind screeches to a halt with only one thought, "W-what?!"

***A/N: Sorry if this one felt weaker than normal, it's several hundred words shorter and I've been a tad bit more focused on my wife and the next chapter of my other story. I promise that the next one will be longer to make up for it. My thanks to those of you who have stuck by throughout. May the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly readers.***


End file.
